StoryTelling
by sully vann
Summary: Three friends are together again, but something’s a little different about two of them.
1. One

Story-Telling  
  
Part 1/?  
  
L/G, Miranda interaction  
  
Author's Note: Takes place after Rome. I'm still not so confident about my Lizzie writing abilities, so feedback is WANTED, NEEDED and CRAVED!  
  
Summary: Three friends are together again, but something's a little different about two of them.  
  
***  
  
"Lizzie! Gordo!" A flash of dark hair and a tan body came running out of Lizzie's house, down the front walk and barreled into the two friends.  
  
"Miranda!" Lizzie cried back, dropping her backpack to hug her friend.  
  
"Hey Miranda, you look like you had a fun time in Mexico." Gordo said as the girls separated.  
  
"I did!" Miranda laughed, fingering her dreadlocks of various colors. "And from what I hear, you've BOTH got a LOT of story-telling to do. I'm so excited, Lizzie! Or should I say Isabella?" Miranda grinned as the trio made their way up Lizzie's walk and into the foyer.  
  
"Welcome back!" Two sets of parents called out, throwing confetti at the friends. Mrs. Sanchez was the first one to make it over to Lizzie as Mr. Sanchez left to help Mr. McGuire with the kid's luggage.  
  
"You look so different than when we left, and it was only a few weeks ago!" Miranda's mom said, hugging Lizzie and then Gordo.  
  
"Thank you." Lizzie blushed slightly; glad that at least there weren't any huge, bright, flashing cameras.  
  
"Welcome home, David." Mrs. Gordon said, hugging her son. "It's good to see you Lizzie. You really do look different. I don't think we've seen you since Mom came to stay with Gordo."  
  
"I love Gram!" Lizzie and Miranda said together, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"Lizzie, this weighs more than you do!" Mr. McGuire called out from the front lawn, struggling with a suitcase.  
  
"Come on, let's go help them unload." Mr. Gordon said, steering Gordo with his arm around his shoulder. "What you did for Lizzie, David---I'm proud." He said loud enough for only his son to hear. Gordo smiled as his two best friends bounced out the door.  
  
"Thanks." Was all Gordo said in reply.  
  
*  
  
Three hours later, Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda were sprawled out in the McGuire's family room, stuffed from eating and drinking, talking and laughing since the minute all the bags had all gotten to the right owners.  
  
"I am not sleepy at all!" Lizzie said, grabbing the remote from a groggy looking Gordo.  
  
"That's because you didn't have another human being's head on your shoulder for the 14 hour plane ride home, making it so you couldn't move, much less get comfortable and sleep."  
  
"Sorry, Gordo." Lizzie grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie, let's go talk out on the patio and let Gordo sleep." Miranda said, sensing her blonde haired friend had some very big news to share that wasn't about becoming a pop star.  
  
"Good idea. See you in the morning, Gordo." Lizzie said as the two girls both stepped over him and shut of the lamp next to the couch.  
  
" 'Night." Gordo mumbled, his head already sinking into his pillow.  
  
*  
  
"It's obvious you have a lot more to tell me than 'I made a wish at the Trevvy Fountain'. Spill it, McGuire. I've been gone for four weeks." Miranda grinned.  
  
"Well---" Lizzie started, putting her bare feet up on the table.  
  
"Wait!" Miranda cut Lizzie off.  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked, confused.  
  
"I want to know what's with Gordo and you. Something's---off."  
  
"Well, when we got yearbooks, it took him about two DAYS to finish signing mine, and all it said was 'You rock, don't ever change. Only I really mean it.' But when we had the murder mystery party here, Kate told me he liked me---"  
  
"Ok, start at the beginning. Parties? Kate? It's a good thing I drank so much Coke, this is going to take awhile." Miranda grinned, settling in.  
  
Lizzie grinned and started her story over, going over every detail of her interactions with Gordo since Miranda left.  
  
*  
  
An hour and a half later, Lizzie sat back and sighed.  
  
"I haven't talked to him about anything since we came in. We didn't sit together on the plane or in the car and then we came straight here and our parents were here---Miranda, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Lizzie, you really don't' see that you and Gordo are meant for one another!?"  
  
"You really think so?" Lizzie asked, surprised at her friend's instant conviction.  
  
"YES! Gordo almost missed ITALY for you, Lizzie. And you don't just grab RANDOM guys and kiss them, do you?"  
  
"Right---" Lizzie replied.  
  
"So you're going to take care of this, aren't you?"  
  
"I am. I really am going to handle this all on my own."  
  
"Rome really has changed you, Lizzie."  
  
"Everyone keeps saying that!"  
  
"Well, I think I've always known that one day you'd be able to handle everything life tosses your way, but I'm glad this trip has helped you become more---you." Miranda smiled at her friend. "Now let's hit the sack!"  
  
"I agree!" Lizzie giggled as the girls snuck back into the house quietly.  
  
*  
  
"Lizzie, call me as soon as you two get this worked out!" Miranda whispered as tossed her rolled up sleeping bag into the back of her mom's car and then made her way to the front.  
  
"I'm thinking Digital Bean sometimes tomorrow or the next day." Lizzie replied, shooting a glance at Gordo. "We'll have to see how this all goes."  
  
"Right." Miranda said as she got into the front seat. "Later Gordo!" She called to her curly-topped friend who waved from the McGuire's front porch. "I'll be waiting for your call." Miranda said, then she shut the door and the car made its way down the street and turned the corner.  
  
"So Gordo---wanna help me unpack?" Lizzie said as Gordo finished his glass of orange juice.  
  
"Sure." Gordo said, knowing that this was the only way they would get any time to talk about the---kiss. 


	2. Two

Story-Telling  
  
Part 2/2  
  
Rated PG  
  
L/G, Miranda interaction  
  
Author's Note: Takes place after Rome. I'm still not so confident about how I characterized Gordo and Lizzie in this chapter, so feedback is WANTED, NEEDED and CRAVED!  
  
~Thanks to me, jessica black, tic-tac, lizzie-fan, keeponwritin, who reviewed this fic, and to everyone else who has reviewed my other fics!  
  
Summary: Three friends are together again, but something's a little different about two of them.  
  
***  
  
"So did you sleep well?" Lizzie asked as she unzipped a big black bag.  
  
"Yeah, but I remember waking up and you and Miranda were still outside--- how long were you two out there?"  
  
"I don't even know." Lizzie chuckled. "We had a lot of catching up to do."  
  
"So I guess it's safe to assume she knows about what happened on the rooftop?" Gordo slipped in casually as he started a pile of clothes on Lizzie's bed.  
  
"Yeah." Lizzie replied. "I just wanted to---well, she wanted to know everything---and she noticed something---"  
  
"Lizzie, I understand. I'm the other amigo, remember? I know how you two work." Gordo said, causing Lizzie's face to relax in relief.  
  
"I just didn't want to think I was---I don't know. I just didn't want you to think I was saying anything bad or anything." Lizzie said, opening her closet.  
  
"I know you wouldn't---and I don't think that we even kissed long enough for you to tell if I was a good kisser of not." Gordo teased.  
  
"Well, I never knew you thought you were a good kisser." Lizzie replied, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."  
  
"Whatever, Gordo. I've known you my whole life."  
  
"Well, when you were dating Ronny, I was really jealous of him."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Gordo said matter-of-factly. "And the only reason I wanted to win the stupid mystery game was to impress you."  
  
"I know." Lizzie confessed.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Kate told me that apparently everyone at school knew you had a thing for me but me."  
  
"Wow. I didn't think I was that obvious."  
  
"I think I was pretty slow on the uptake."  
  
"Hey, Lizzie?" Gordo asked as she turned to hang up a shirt in her closet.  
  
"Yeah?" She replied, turning around.  
  
Gordo smiled slightly as he tilted her face a little and kissed her a little longer and harder than any other time.  
  
"So, when you call Miranda to tell her about what happened, are you going to tell her I'm a good kisser or not?" Gordo asked as he pulled away and Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Funny, Gordo." Lizzie said, hitting him with a pillow.  
  
"I've been working on it." He said, bumping her with his hip, then leaning to kiss Lizzie again.  
  
-end 


End file.
